Nightmare
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Something I just needed to write. Collection of venting One Shots. I SUCK at Summaries.


**Disclaimer: Ratchet and Clank are owned by Insomniac Games. Nothing is owned by me.**

* * *

"How long as it been?"

"One year, eight months, two weeks, five days, ten hours, twenty minutes, and thirty two seconds and counting." Ratchet stated almost robot like as the therapist scribbled something on the paper placed on her clipboard.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Five days ago."

"And the last time you were able to keep the bread down?"

"Seven months, two days, three hours, two minutes and fifty seconds."

The jade eyed Cazar grimaced for a split second before she continued filling out the paper and asking the Lombax more questions.

"Last time you slept without a nightmare?"

"One year, eight months, two weeks, four days, five hours, five minutes, and twenty seconds." Ratchet kept his eyes closed as he stated the estimated time, silently wishing that if he simply stuck to telling how much time there was, the faster he could get out of this disgusting room. What made Talwyn think that a therapist would help with this whole mess?

"Any other events that you can give me?"

"No."

"No drinking any alcoholic beverages?"

"No."

"No burning any herbal substance?"

"No."

"Any thoughts of suicide?"

"No."

"Well, Mr. Ratchet... You have twenty minutes left for your appointment... Do you have anything you want to say?"

"No." Ratchet's ears twitched to the sound of the ball point pen scratching the wooden clipboard through the paper which could mean either he was getting off the hook, or he's being prescribed for anti-depressants.

"I'll need to sent this to the pharmacy next door. You are to pick up the prescription I have assigned you to. Take only one pill a day and at least eat a slice of bread or a small serving of rice." Ratchet opened his eyes to the ceiling that had a holographic image of the Veldin sky in the evening.

It never helped. Nothing helped. It wasn't right for a hero to feel completely helpless.

* * *

"Ratchet, please!"

"I'm not taking them!" Ratchet shouted as he threw the pill filled bottle to the other side of the landing bay. Cronk and Zephyr simply watched in silence as the Markazian and the Lombax argued over the latter's decisions.

"Stubourn as a rock, that Lombax is."

"He's a durn fool fur thinkin' he's fine. Look at 'im. He's lost 'bout all the meat on 'im. He'll be a sack o'bones this time next month. Mark mah words, Cronk."

* * *

 _One Month Later..._

"Eat."

"No."

Talwyn sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in aggravation as the small bowl of rice with the anti-depresant powdered onto the grain. It was the only way she could get the medicine down Ratchet's throat without a problem, but after a month, he seemed to have caught on.

"Why?"

"I'm not hungry." He was lying. He was starving.

"You ate the rice last night, and you were wandering around the kitchen looking for food twenty minutes ago."

A few silent moments passed until the Markazian heard a small mumble come from the Lombax's mouth.

"What?"

"I wanted some meat."

* * *

 _Several months later..._

"You starved yourself out while i was gone? Ratchet, of all the-"

"Stupid things I've done, that was the most insane one I could have done. I know. Tal said the same before we went looking for the Space Pirates." A now happier and somewhat healthier Ratchet smiled as he gazed out at the stars out in the distance. He had landed the now blue and black Aphelion on a almost moon sized asteroid after defeating Cassiopeia and the rest of the Valkyres for a breather and to catch Clank up on the nearly two years he had been gone.

"Trust me pal, the past two years were probably the worst of my life. Christmas sucked, Thanksgiving sucked, Halloween sucked, Birthday sucked, and you know what? Every day you were gone sucked."

"I guess next time I need to leave, I had better not stay out over night.

"You better not! I'll hunt you down with a R.Y.N.O. if you weren't home after twenty four hours, and then I'll tie you down to a chair and sit you in a corner until you learn that lesson!" The two friends burst into laughter as they embraced their presence after two years of seperation, and for the Lombax, he could have never asked for a better day than this one.

* * *

... I honestly don't know where this came from...

For those of you that are wondering, my Clacuit One Shot should be on here sometime this week or next week.

Most enjoyable part: Cronk and Zephyr. I've only played Into the Nexus, but I love their personalities. One's a old senile robot who uses as many contractions as there need to be, and the other is sometimes over his head when it comes to battle. I always wondered if they were somehow distantly related. They're almost brothers to each other, but then again, fighting several hundred battles over the eons together does that. And the part with Ratchet and Clank catching up cause I just died and came back to life several times writing that part. It just felt like it acctually happed in the game behind our backs.

Least favorite part: The therapy part. I, myself, have only been to therapy once and I can't recall every question that was asked, so using comon sence, I kinda figured that a therapist is just a doctor that checks your mental health instead of physical.

Welp...

...

 _ **Make sure to leave a review and pick up your complimentary chair on your way out!**_

Wait...

Oh great! Now I'm giving out free stuff!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


End file.
